The Tea Party
by DARP Wikia
Summary: This wiki-fanfic is based in the year 2038, around Merwyn Ramley, an old potion's professor at Hogwarts, and Maria Young's daughter, Merwyn. Many hilarities will be published...
1. Merwyn and Merwyn

_**Madeyefire:** This is based in the year 2038, when Maria Young is older and she had children. Merwyn Ramley was Maria's potion professor at Hogwarts. Wee lass Merwyn is the daughter Maria named after Ramley. Enjoy DARPians and visitors! Helpful criticism accepted.  
_

_Note: DARP Wikia is currently in the 2019-2020 term. This is then, is around 19/20 years after the '19/'20 year as of 1/3/2014.  
_

* * *

On a dry fall day, near 385 Lance Way, Smyrna, Georgia, there was a loud crack. From the trees, a woman stumbles out and the red haired statuesque woman looks towards the road and exhales. Merwyn Ramley walked to the front of the two story house and briskly knocked on the door. Just as Ramley was about to knock again, the door swung open and a grin spread across the woman in the doorway's face, "Professor! Come in!"

The younger red haired woman stepped to the side to allow Ramley to enter, "What are you doing he-" There was a squeal followed by a thump, then a girl, who looks around 6 or 7 pops up behind the younger woman. "Mummy! Ramley's here?" The mother looked down at the girl as Ramley started to work her way up the stairs, "Yes she is Merwyn." She lifted her head and looked at the professor, "I do apologize…" "No need to, Maria. It is perfectly fine."

Maria then took wee lass Merwyn's hand and led her up the stairs. The moment she look go of the girl's hand, she was hopping up and down, her boa flapping in the air as she looked at Ramley, "Can you come to my tea party? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseeee!" Ramley looked at wee lass Merwyn with an eyebrow raised, "Sure. Are you going to-" Merwyn suddenly grabbed Ramley's hand and dragged her up the stairs to the second floor as Maria attempted to tell Merwyn to calm down.


	2. The Tea Party

Merwyn ran into her room, which is filled with items of pink and green. She stopped at a tiny round table surrounded by stuffed animals in chairs. She looked at one seemingly empty chair and said, "Peter! I told you that was taken! Now off!" she lifted the chair and set it down again. She turned to Ramley, her strawberry blonde hair flopping around, "You can sit there! Please pardon the feathers." Ramley looked at the girl and questioned, "Who exactly is Peter?" "Oh! Peter the Phoenix! He is married to a mermaid you know? He also has a kid," Merwyn replies, pointing at a large cage with a golden bird flapping about. "The kid's name is Phoebe." Ramley scoots herself into the tiny chair and raises an eyebrow, "Very interesting. Now-"

"Shall we have tea? Wait... Something is missing... YOUR BOA!" Merwyn suddenly darts to her closet and pulls out a bright pink boa and flops it around Ramley's neck, "There! Much better!" She grabbed the teapot and poured imaginary tea into the stuffed animals, and Ramley's cup, as well as her own, "Sugar cube?" "I would be delighted." Merwyn took an imaginary sugar cube form a small container and "dropped" it into Ramley's "tea". "Thank y-." "Yer welcome!" "Quite interruptive aren't w-" "Yup!"

After taking a sip of their "teas", a teenage boy with the same red hair as Maria walks in carrying a platter. He sits down in an even smaller chair than the rest and sets the platter on the table. "Ooh! Cookies!" Merwyn shouts, as she reaches her hand over the platter. "MerBear, the aren't-" and Merwyn took a bite. "Ugh! What are these, Caleb!" The teenager, now dubbed as Caleb, rolled his eyes, "They are scones..." (Ramley sat there watching the siblings converse, her eyebrow raised.) Merwyn scoffed at Caleb and banged the scone against the table, "Scones?" she scoffed, "More like stones... Now leave with your platter of stones, or scones, or whatever they are called." Caleb sat up from his chair, "Fine then. The boas are suffocating me anyway," and he swaggered his way out of the room.

As Ramley opened her mouth to speak, Merwyn suddenly said, "Besides, I have something MUCH better than those stones." Ramley started to glare the the girl, "Listen Merwyn, I know you know manners because I know your mother taught them... Now use them before I get up and leave..." Merwyn started to whine but she stopped and mumbled, "Fine..." "Now, what is better than the scones?" "Oh, right! I have chocolate cake!" She pushed her chair back and got up to her small oven and brought over actual mini chocolate cakes. She put one on a plate and handed it to Ramley, "Have one!" "Oh, I will," responded Ramley as she took the plate. She lifted the cake and took a bite and then tried not to put on a "That is disguising!" face. "Wow! That's very good..." Merwyn grinned as she sat down, "Thank you! I added a _dash_ of glitter!"


End file.
